dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Courtley Darling * Inspector Dugan ** Detective Casey Locations: * ** 400 Club ** Capital Grain Co. Items: * | Writer2_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler2_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker2_1 = Harry G. Peter | StoryTitle2 = "The Adventure of the Beauty Club" | Synopsis2 = During a rash of espionage, Diana is inexplicably invited to the Beauty Club, a posh salon servicing many army officers' wives. The suspicious Diana accepts, and soon learns her patron is none other than Priscilla Rich, a fact that confirms Diana's theory of Priscilla being the (now-dead) Cheetah. Moments later, however, she discovers a new conspiracy involving salon manager Brenda West and a strange stenographer named Gail Young. Diana changes into Wonder Woman and lassos Gail, extracting a truly incredible story from her in the process. Gail and Brenda had once been friends of Priscilla. Gail is a genuine telepath, but one who only reads minds for light entertainment. At one of Priscilla's parties, Gail had accidentally revealed secrets about Brenda's fiancé, a commander of a secret airbase in China. Priscilla, jealous of Brenda's romance, regressed into her Cheetah personae and abducted the girls. By threatening to leak the airbase secrets to the Japanese and implicate Brenda's fiancé as a traitor, Cheetah blackmailed Brenda and Gail into doing her bidding. As her slaves, the girls' main duty was to use the Beauty Club to blackmail other women that the Cheetah envied, such as the wives of army officers. While Brenda relaxed them with beauty treatments, Gail read their minds and recorded their secrets, secrets which now included Wonder Woman's dual identity! To her horror, Gail soon learns that the Cheetah has already leaked several secrets to the Japanese, badly damaging the war effort. Seconds later, she is caught by Cheetah who accuses her of betrayal and spirits her away. Lacking the time to search the salon's many secret passages, Wonder Woman deploys Etta to rescue Gail and then flies to China with Steve, determined to disrupt the Japanese intelligence as quickly as possible. At the first Japanese base she finds, Wonder Woman surrenders and is taken prisoner. As the base’s officers prepare to torture her, the amazon sows chaos by using ventriloquism to impersonate each officer, making them disagree with one another. In the confusion, Wonder Woman escapes and reunites with Steve who estimates her disruption has bought the allies more than enough time for reinforcement. Subsequently, Etta reports a successful rescue at the salon. But the Cheetah remains at large, already planning her next attack. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Agnes ** Antagonists: * * ** Col. Chinda *** Private Itchi Other Characters: * Brenda West * Gail Young Locations: * ** Hoochin Air Base * ** *** Army Intelligence Headquarters *** Beauty Club Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = Alice Marble | Penciler11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker11_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle11 = Wonder Women of History: "Madame Chiang Kai-Shek" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle13 = "The Conquest of Paradise" | Synopsis13 = An army drill sergeant denounces Wonder Woman's superhuman feats as hoaxes, only to be given a personal and humiliating demonstration by the Amazon herself. Although impressed, the Sergeant remains skeptical about the Amazon training which Wonder Woman claims can give such power to any ordinary girl. To prove her claims, Wonder Woman proposes a mini Olympics, pitting a team of Amazons against America's best female athletes. The Sergeant's handpicked American team soon arrives on Paradise Island. Their opponents are Paula's former slave girls, all now amazons in training. Both parties are unaware that the American team's hurdler, Kay Carlton, has been kidnapped and impersonated by Cheetah. Only Gail Young, a stowaway on Wonder Woman's invisible plane, has some inkling but her telepathy fails to provide enough details for Wonder Woman to act. As the amazons in training (wearing their chains as deliberate handicaps) win event after event, the Cheetah becomes more and more enraged, until she brazenly challenges Paula to high hurdles. Upon realizing how fast Paula is, the ersatz hurdler wins through flagrant cheating, a victory that Paula nevertheless concedes, having appreciated the challenge. Further enraged by what she sees as pity, Cheetah hunts for the secret to the Amazons' power, eventually determining that it stems from Queen Hippolyta's golden girdle. Near midnight, the Cheetah sneaks into the Queen's palace and steals the girdle which she dons herself. With her strength augmented, she kidnaps the Queen, intending to declare herself ruler over all of Paradise Island with Hippolyta as a hostage. When Gail tries to investigate, Cheetah quickly overpowers her and erases her memories with a magical drug. Wonder Woman and the other Amazons find Gail, as well as their captive Queen, the next morning. The Cheetah soon re-appears, threatening to kill the Queen if she is not obeyed. Thinking fast, Wonder Woman taunts the villainess into one-on-one combat, handily winning and recovering the stolen girdle in one fell swoop. The Cheetah is then unmasked as Priscilla Rich, and bound with the Lasso of Truth, whereupon she confesses all her insecurities and begs for Amazon training to better control her feral personality. | Writer13_1 = William Moulton Marston | Penciler13_1 = Harry G. Peter | Inker13_1 = Harry G. Peter | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Carla ** Claudia ** ** ** * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Kay Carlton * Berta Hale * Gail Young * Sgt. Doot Locations: * ** * ** *** Army Intelligence Headquarters Items: * * * * Cheetah's Magic Amnesia Drug Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published quarterly by Wonder Woman Publishing Company, Inc. ** Previous issue was "bi-monthly", prior to that it was "quarterly". * This complete issue is reprinted in: ** Wonder Woman Archives, Volume 3 ** Wonder Woman: The Golden Age Omnibus Vol. 1 * "Wonder Woman and the Cheetah" is individually reprinted in Limited Collectors Edition C-45. * "The Adventure of the Beauty Club" cites a Dr. Rhine from as scientifically proving ESP's existence. This is a reference to , whose experiments in ESP during the 1930s (though criticized even at the time) gave the concept credibility in popular culture. * It is not known how Wonder Woman was able to operate inside Japanese-occupied China without falling under the influence of the Dragon King's Sphere of Influence. * Gail Young is the first mortal to learn Wonder Woman's secret identity, though her knowledge is erased by the end of "The Conquest of Paradise". * Also appearing in this issue of Wonder Woman was: ** "Hop Harrigan and the Radiosonde" (text story, featuring Hop Harrigan), by Jon L. Blummer. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) * Wonder Woman (Volume 3) | Links = * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Comicbookdb.com * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) series index at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics }}